


Every Night, Every Day

by bookwormforalways



Series: remains to be seen [3]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 3, Season 3 Spoilers, Shirbert, awae, doctor gilbert, set after the dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormforalways/pseuds/bookwormforalways
Summary: When the time comes for Belle to have her foal, Matthew and Anne discover something is not right, and Belle's life may be in danger. In an effort to save her beloved horse, Anne decides to ask Gilbert for help. And of course, Gilbert rushes to Anne's aid.





	1. Of Course, Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of S3E5.   
It's Anne With An E meets Heartland. In the show, there's no complications for Belle and her foal - but let's just imagine we need Hero Vet/Doctor Blythe to come to the rescue. 
> 
> Title from Jonas Brothers "I Believe" - "Every night, every day, how about every lifetime..."
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> * Ch. 2 is slowly in the works ... I'm not happy with the way it is right now, so it needs lots of tlc... hopefully soon! *

It was dark when Anne returned to Green Gables, but she spied a light shining from the barn. Intrigued she walked closer, and saw Matthew in the stall with Belle. It must be time for the new foal to be born, Anne thought, excitement coursing through her veins as she walked forward. 

At the last moment she remembered the flower crown atop her head, and quickly tossed it beside the barn, before crossing the threshold. 

“Is everything alright,” Anne whispered, not wanting to startle Matthew or Belle. 

Matthew shook his head side to side, as he tried to calm the mare with his gentle touch. “Something’s not right, Anne. I think the foal is turned, it’s not in the right position.” 

Anne gasped, “Oh no! Will Belle be alright, can you help her?” Anne softly stroked the dear mare’s nose, hoping to help in any way she could. 

“I’m not sure,” Matthew shrugged. “I’ve never had this happen, not since I was a boy.” He applied firm hands to Belle’s flanks, feeling the foal inside. Matthew’s gentle touch was a calming presence to the horse.

“Oh Belle, what are we to do,” Anne murmured, racking her brain for any idea. Suddenly, she recalled the story she’d heard over a year ago, when Sebastian first came to Avonlea. 

“Gilbert!” Anne exclaimed, causing Belle to startle at her voice. “Oh, I am sorry Belle, please stay calm. Matthew, I can run over to the Blythe’s house and see if Gilbert is able to help. He’s helped with difficult calvings on his farm before, and maybe he will know what to do.”

Matthew paused, to think over the suggestion. He nodded, “Go on then, take the extra lantern, and be safe. Come straight back, and be safe.” 

Anne nodded. She placed a quick kiss to Belle’s soft nose, “It will be alright dear, I’m going to get help.” Anne quickly lit the lantern, and sped out of the barn, running through the fields in the dark night toward the Blythe Orchard. 

As she ran, Anne realized she did not even consider the time. Would Sebastian or Gilbert even be awake at this time of the night? They must be asleep at this hour, as she should be.

Anne crested the hill in the field, and was overjoyed to see a small light shining from the Blythe kitchen window. She ran faster, spurred on to find help for her beloved horse. 

She knocked softly on the front door, hoping whomever was awake would answer quickly. Anne heard footsteps as she tried to calm her heavy breathing, and then the door opened. 

“Anne?” Gilbert asked, rubbing his tired eyes, as if to see if this was reality, and not a midnight dream. 

“Gilbert, I am so glad you are awake, I need your help.” Anne said. He stepped back, allowing her to step into the house so he could close the door. 

“Of course. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked, softly, glancing down at her. 

Anne blushed, realizing that was the middle of the night, and she had run over in her white nightgown with her red hair wild and loose around her shoulders. She shook her head, “It’s Belle, our mare. She’s foaling, and it’s… it’s not going well. Matthew doesn’t know how to help, and I was hoping, well, with your medical training, and your farm experience, can you help-”

“Of course,” Gilbert said again, reaching for his jacket, hung on the coat peg near the door. “Let me just tell Bash that I’m going, so he can listen for Delly.” 

He disappeared up the stairs, and Anne frantically tried to control her hair. She was able to finger comb her locks, and weave them in a loose braid, but had no ribbon to secure the end. It would fall loose again within minutes. 

Gilbert returned, carrying his bag. “I grabbed some extra supplies, just in case. Are you ready?” He held out his hand for the lantern to carry. 

Anne nodded and handed over the lantern, and followed him out into the cool night air. 

They walked briskly in silence for a moment until Gilbert spoke up. “Are you cold?” He gestured to Anne’s arms, which were crossed tightly over her chest. 

She shook her head, but as the ocean wind picked up, she changed her mind. “Umm, actually yes.” 

“Here,” Gilbert reached into his bag and pulled out a small square blanket, and handed it over. It was a red and black checkered pattern (the same as his winter coat, she recalled, though unsure of why she remembered that), and as she draped it over her shoulders, she caught a whiff of the musky-outdoorsy smell she could only associate with Gilbert. 

Anne thanked Gilbert, and pulled the blanket tighter around her. The silence was now uncomfortable and she felt the urge to speak. “Do you think Belle will be okay? And the foal?” she asked. 

“I hope so,” Gilbert answered. “If it is a breech birth, then all we can do is reposition the foal. But sometimes these situations can fix themselves, and we won’t need to help at all.” 

Anne nodded. “I hope Belle will be okay. And thank you for coming to help. I’m glad you were still awake - wait, why were you still up?” she asked. 

“Delly’s teething, remember?” he grinned. “She had a bad spell this evening and wouldn’t stop crying for most of the night. Bash spent the whole night trying to soothe her to sleep, but that meant I was on my own for chores, and well, I was just about to start the homework Ms. Stacey gave us.”

“Start? But it’s past midnight?” Anne questioned. 

“I know I shouldn’t have left it so long,” he said, running his hand through his hair absentmindedly, “But there’s just so much to do, and so little time.” 

Anne knew it couldn’t be easy for Gilbert and Bash, taking care of an infant while running a busy farm, and getting ready for the exhausting planting season. Plus, Gilbert had his school studies and medical internship on top of that. 

“Well, thanks again for helping now. It means a lot.” Anne meant every word. 

Gilbert answered with a smile, “Of course. Anytime.” 

Soon they reached Green Gables, and saw that Marilla had joined Matthew in the barn as well. Marilla was visibly relieved that Anne had returned home safely.

“Hello, Ms. Cuthbert, Mr. Cuthbert,” Gilbert said in greeting. “And this must be Belle,” he reached up to stroke the mare’s nose. 

Anne took the lantern and his bag from him, and Gilbert entered the stall with Matthew, and placed himself beside the horse. He ran his hands over Belle’s swollen flanks, feeling the foal, and applying pressure at certain points. 

“The foal is certainly in the breech position,” Gilbert announced, confirming their fears. “Alright, we will need hot water, soap, and blankets.” 

Anne and Marilla fled to the house to fetch what Gilbert needed. Marilla boiled water over the fire while Anne gathered a pail and blankets. Returning to the barn with the needed supplies, Anne watched Gilbert and Matthew begin to work. Gilbert’s heavy force on the horse’s pregnant belly caused the mare to react in pain and anxiety. Sensing Belle’s distress, Anne found herself standing in front of the mare, stroking her forehead and nose, and speaking soothing words. 

“That’s good, Anne,” Gilbert said, looking up to catch her eye. “Keep talking to her like that, it’s calming her down. And it’s best if she stays calm.” 

Anne put all of her energy into this task, continuing to soothe the tired horse. Losing track of Matthew and Gilbert’s actions, Anne was solely focused on Belle’s wide eyes, and her words of comfort began to weave into a story. 

_ Once upon a time, there was a brave young princess living in the land of Kasovia. Princess Cordelia was dearly loved by her subjects, and was often seen riding on her beautiful horse through the forests and hillsides. Princess Cordelia had been only a wee child when she was gifted the young filly, and the two of them were kindred spirits. She named her darling horse Belle and the two never spent a day apart. One winter’s day, Princess Cordelia and Belle were riding through the forest after a great snowfall, the snow banks deep ahead, when they heard the menacing howl of wolves in the clearing ahead. Frozen at the bone-chilling sound, Princess Cordelia was unable to move. Would the wolves find them? How could she save Belle and herself. Suddenly the brave horse leapt into action, though taking careful movements to not pitch her rider into the snowbanks, Belle turned around and retreated through the forest. Princess Cordelia held on to Belle’s long man, holding on for dear life. She heard the wolves howl again, but the sound was closer than before, which could only mean that… - _

“Alright, that’s a good girl,” Gilbert spoke, the excitement in his voice caused Anne to pause her story. She looked over just in time to witness Belle give birth to her little foal. It was a miracle comprised of spindly legs. 

Gilbert and Anne cheered in the success, and Matthew had a beaming grin on his face. Even Marilla had an excited smile to share. 

“Well done, Belle!” Anne called, placing a kiss on the horse’s nose. “Go on, meet your little one!” Matthew left the stall to wash their hands with soap and water, and left the mother to care for her newborn, who stood shakily on wobbly legs. Gilbert took the blanket Anne had brought from the house and gently approached Belle and foal. Using the soft blanket, he rubbed the foal clean from the messy birth. 

Marilla went back to the house to put on some tea - insisting that they could all use a cup of something warm after everything that had occurred. 

As they cleaned up the mess in the barn Matthew thanked Gilbert. “I am mighty glad for your help, Gilbert. Anne was right to think of asking you to come.” 

Anne felt Gilbert’s eyes land on her and grinned as he replied, “Of course Mr. Cuthbert, I was glad to help, and to see that Belle is okay.” 

She felt her face blush under his gaze as she went outside to dump the hot water they no longer needed. The mess was quickly tidied, and Gilbert made sure to grab his bag of supplies, most of which were not needed.

After taking one last look at Belle and the newborn foal and bidding them goodnight, Anne picked up the blanket Gilbert had lent her and followed Matthew to the house, with Gilbert walking at her side. 

“Any ideas on what to name the filly?” he asked. 

Anne wrapped the blanket around her shoulders once more and shook her head, “Lots of ideas! But I want to get to know her before I bestow a name on her.” 

“Of course, as one does.” Anne could hear the laughter in his voice, but knew he wasn’t teasing. It was something different, an almost affectionate tone, and she realized she didn’t mind it at all. 

Inside, Marilla had made a spread of tea and biscuits and they all sat around the kitchen table. Anne noticed that Gilbert chose to sit next to her, and bumped her arm with his as he accepted the tea cup. For the first time all night, Anne felt warm again - but that had to be from the hot tea, or the cozy blanket that was still around her shoulders, and it most certainly not be because Gilbert had brushed her arm. 

Marilla insisted that Gilbert stay the night - it was far too late for him to walk back, and besides, she had already prepared the spare bedroom. And knowing not to disagree with Marilla Cuthbert, Gilbert accepted the offer. 

“Anne, why don’t you show Gilbert to the spare room, and I’ll tidy up here. You both should get to sleep right away, as you have school in the morning!” Marilla chided, beginning to move the empty teacups to the wash basin. 

Matthew excused himself to check on Belle and the foal one more time. Anne stood up and motioned for Gilbert to follow her up the stairs. 

“It’s this one right here,” she said, pausing in front of the door. Marilla had turned down the bed, and left a candle lit on the desk. “There’s extra blankets in the trunk if you’re cold, and if you’re warm, you can open the window, but you have to jiggle it, as it’s a little stuck.”

Anne noticed she was rambling on, but Gilbert stood and smiled down at her. “I will be alright, thanks Anne.” He moved over to the trunk, and pulled out a blue knit blanket from inside. 

“Well, then, umm. Thanks again for your help, and goodnight.” Anne said quickly, ready to bolt down the hall to her gable room. 

“You are most welcome, and goodnight,” he replied. But before she could walk away, he said, “Oh, and I liked the story you were telling. Will you write that one down?”

“Perhaps, I made it up for Belle, and I might not even remember it in the morning.” Anne replied. 

“Well if you do, I sure would like to know how it ends. I mean, if you would let me read it,” he recovered. He unfolded the blanket and threw it on the end of the bed. 

“I’ll let you know. Goodnight Gil,” Anne said, unconsciously burrowing into the warm blanket around her shoulders, as a chill ran through the air. 

He looked up, and caught her eye with his own hazel eyes, twinkling in the candle light. “Gil? That’s new.” 

Anne sighed and rolled her eyes, and repeated herself, “Goodnight. I hope you sleep well.”

“Goodnight Anne,” Gilbert called, and she started down the hall to her room. “Oh, and you can keep the blanket, if you would like. I mean, you seem to like it.” 

Anne had forgotten that she was still wearing his blanket around her shoulders, and his compliment blindsided her. At a loss for words, she simply nodded and walked quickly to her room and promptly closed the door. 

Protected by the four walls of her room, Anne slapped a hand to her forehead. Why did she do that? There was something about Gilbert that exasperated her - she enjoyed his company, yet felt nervous around him at the same time. One moment they were having a nice conversation, and the next, it was like he had stolen all of her words and her stomach was full of butterflies. And after the dance rehearsal a few days ago, she couldn’t help but hear Cole’s voice echoing in her ear -  _ Gilbert has a crush on you, you know _ . All of these different feelings and emotions, they would be the death of her!

Anne crawled into bed, and laid the red and black checked blanket on top of her own covers, not ready to part with it quite yet. Curling up with her pillow, she pulled the top blanket under her chin. Taking a deep breath of the outdoorsy smell, Anne felt herself calm down, and soon fell asleep. 


	2. The Least I Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *facepalm* sorry I haven't added the final chapter sooner. The whole awae cancellation kinda defeated me, and I needed to take a break.

“Anne! Time to wake up!” Marilla’s shrill call woke Anne from her deep sleep. Groggy, she sat up, and the memories from the night before came flooding back as she heard Marilla call out again, this time further down the hall - “Gilbert, time to wake up for school.” 

Gilbert? Wait, what? Oh, no, no, no! 

Anne quickly changed out of her nightgown into her school dress. Running her brush through her hair, she tried to tame her mane. She finally wrangled the unruly red strands into her signature braids, adding ribbons to hold them in place. Finally ready, she dashed out of her room, not sparing a thought for the red and black blanket on her bed, the blanket she had held tight all night. 

Downstairs, Anne was surprised to find Bash and Delphine in the kitchen, in addition to Gilbert and Marilla. Bash must have just arrived to drop Delly off with Marilla for the day. 

“Good morning,” she called, helping herself to the breakfast of eggs and toast Marilla had made. She noticed Gilbert smile as she sat down next to him at the table. She also noticed he had twice as much food on his plate as she had on hers - he must be hungry, judging by the mouthfuls he was swallowing down. 

“Anne dear, you and Gilbert had better hurry to school now.” Marilla called, helping Bash organize Delphine’s things at the other end of the table. “You two were both so sound asleep, and after staying up so late last night, I thought it best you sleep in as long as possible.” 

“Thank you very kindly for letting me stay, Ms. Cuthbert. And for the delicious breakfast too,” said Gilbert, who had finished the vast amount of food so quickly and now walked his dishes over to the wash basin. 

“You are welcome, Gilbert. I was the least we could do after everything last night.” Marilla smiled, as she took Delphine from Bash’s arms. Anne overheard the plans for the day as Marilla and Bash talked them over - Marilla would look after Delphine at Green Gables, and since Gilbert wanted to check on the foal after school, he would walk Anne home from school. Gilbert could then collect Delphine and bring her home to Bash, to save Marilla the long walk. 

“I brought your school things over too, Gilbert, so you and Anne can leave for school right away.” Bash said, handing Gilbert his school bag. 

“Thanks Bash. Anne, are you ready to leave?” Gilbert asked, finding his coat hung by the door. 

Anne blushed, caught off guard with her mouth full of food in the most improper fashion. She chewed quickly as she cleaned up her dishes. “Almost, let me find my books. Oh, and we need to say hello to Belle and her foal before we leave!”

She saw a flash of Gilbert’s grin before he exited the house, to wait for her outside.

Anne ran up to her room to retrieve her school things as she processed the new information. Gilbert was walking with her to school. After he had spent the night at her house. And he would walk home with her after school again. Oh, how would she ever explain this to Diana. Perhaps she could invite Diana over to see the new foal after school, and then she wouldn’t be walking alone with Gilbert. The only silver lining was that she now had a foolproof excuse to avoid walking home with Charlie Sloane again. 

Anne bounded down the stairs, called a hasty goodbye to Marilla and Delphine as she gathered her lunch basket, coat, and hat, and quickly ran out to the barn. Gilbert and Jerry were both waiting near Belle’s stall, looking at the new foal. 

“Belle, my darling four-legged friend, and mother to my newest friend!” Anne squealed, overjoyed at the sight of the tiny foal tucked close to Belle’s side. “Little one, you are so precious!” She stroked Belle’s neck softly, and admired the little one. 

“Do you ‘ave a name for ‘er?” Jerry asked Anne, but before she could answer, Gilbert replied. 

“Oh no, not yet. Anne is waiting for the foal to let her know what she would like to be called.”

“Exactly!” Anne grinned at Gilbert, and was surprised he had remembered their conversation from last night. Jerry rolled his eyes at the pair. 

“Anne, we should go now. Don’t want to be late.” Gilbert said, and starting walking out of the barn toward the lane. 

“By Belle! Bye Jerry!” Anne called, following after Gilbert, running a few steps to catch up to him and his long-legged pace. 

The birds sang sweetly in the trees and the warm sun shone brightly today, as if to erase all memory of the cold dark night that had passed. 

“Did you sleep alright, Anne?” Gilbert asked, once they exited the Green Gables gate and turned down the lane. 

Anne nodded, “Yes, I was so exhausted that I slept in! Usually I’m awake before Marilla calls me down.” Anne realized she had rambled on, and quickly added, “And, um, did you sleep well?” 

Gilbert laughed, “Very much so. Only, I didn’t have a chance to finish up that homework assigned yesterday.” He paused and rubbed his forehead, “Will you be my - my alibi, and vouch for me to Ms. Stacey that we had a farm emergency last night?”

Anne’s heart stopped momentarily as he said ‘ _ will you be my...’  _ but luckily it restarted as he finished his question. “Certainly! I was planning to tell Ms. Stacey all about the foal anyway!”

“Great, thanks Anne,” he said. “Hopefully I can get caught up over our lunch break.” 

“I can help,” she offered, and saw his smile widen. “I mean, if you would like. I finished it last night before Belle started foaling. It’s the least I can do, seeing as you saved my horse and her foal yesterday...” She recognized that she was rambling once again, she bit her tongue to let Gilbert answer. 

Gilbert nodded, “That would be great, thanks.”


End file.
